


The Fall

by memelessness



Series: Good Omens Short Stories [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst I guess, Drabble, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: Crawley hadn’t meant to fall.





	The Fall

Crawley hadn’t meant to fall.

It was just one fateful morning as they waited for God to finish creating the planets, finishing with Earth. He’d been finishing up his work on Alpha Centauri for her that day, guiding other Angels on how they could create their stars just as well. It was all for the Great, Ineffable Plan, after all (so great that it deserved all the capitals).

And that was when Lucifer came by. Lucifer, of all people! The Morning Star! The Lord’s favored! He’d suggested that they’d “hang out,” avoiding their assigned tasks, and other, seemingly-morally-grey proposals. But who was Crawley to object? If it was coming from Lucifer, then surely it was as if it were coming from God herself.

Soon after, he found himself diving with other Angels into boiling sulfur. Many complemented him- for his looks, for his strength, and especially for how well his stars had turned out- and his ego began to grow… Was he even doing anything wrong? But it all felt so good! So how could it be!

Then he started asking questions. Questions about this “ineffable plan,” that everyone had been talking about. Why had it been ineffable? Why did God not tell any of the Angels this important plan? Why wouldn’t God tell _him_ this important plan, instead of spouting about how she loved all her creations equally? Why was her love equal?! IF HE WAS SO GREAT, WHY COULDN’T SHE LOVE HIM JUST A BIT MORE?!

And God was angry. She cast out those who defied her, titling them as “demons.” She called them all wrong and left them to suffer. 

He could remember clearly as she shouted after each angel fell. She yelled how they were just a dark spot to their angelic lineage. They were tossed in front of every terrified angel, some trying desperately to bid their final goodbyes… And as she closed their door to heaven, she muttered unhappily of how they just couldn’t cut it.

All Crawley wanted was to be good and do the best for the God he loved and for her ineffable plan….

But maybe he wasn’t meant to be good… Or maybe _good_ just wasn’t good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on the fall, because let's be real, why would a demon take the take to make stars


End file.
